Codename: Kids Next Door OPERATION: LOVE
by RowdyRuffGirl60
Summary: when Kaitlynn of the TND gets captured by none other than the DTFDTL, love eventually blossoms between David and her. Meanwhile, Sector V makes a daring rescue. But is it a rescue? or a kidnap? find out in this crappy story i wrote about their adventures.


**hey, y'all! I'M BACK, MWAHAHAHA! yeah, i based this story off of my CRAZEH mind...Hope you enjoy it!**

**oh, BTW...this is set as the _Teens _next door...and the Delightful _Teens _From Down the Lane! (TND, DTFDTL)**

Kids Next Door OPERATION: L.O.V.E.

Love

Origin is

Vain

Enemy

Chapter 1: Forbidden Love?

"Fire in the hole!" Numbuh 2 yelled. BAM! KAPOW! SLAM! It looked like we were REALLY in the frying pan now, the Delightful Teens From Down the Lane (or DTFDTL for short) were attacking and it looked like they were going to win!

"Give it up, Sector V!" They shouted.

"Never!" came the reply.

Uh oh. Bad move, guys! Suddenly, "OOF!" I was hit in the head with a claw, courtesy of the Delightful Teens!

"HAHAHA!" They laughed.

Oh…I guess I'm getting a tad bit ahead of myself here…anyways, my name is Kaitlynn Johnson, or Numbuh 10. Yeah, I just recently joined the TND, because the Delightful Children were attacking and I was a recruit from the Arctic Training Base, with Numbuhs 83 & 84.

So yeah, back to the present!

…then everything went black. The last thing I remember was the team shouting, "NUMBUH 10!" and rushing to my side.

DCFDTL P.O.V.

Yes, we finally got her! Numbuh 10!…boy, will David be REALLY surprised to find Numbuh 10 laying on his bed! Anyways, time to go home! ^_^

David's P.O.V.

Ugh, what is taking them so LONG? I want them to get home!** Gasp** I hear the door open! I'm going to tell Father.

"Father, Ashley, Ogie, Lenny and Bruce are back!" I tell him.

"Excellent! I'm going to wait for them to give me a status report on the kidnapping of Numbuh 10."

"Okay, Father." I say as I walk out the door and walk to my room…WHAT THE? Numbuh 10 is sleeping on my bed! What happened? Isn't she supposed to be with the Teens Next Door?

Kaitlynn's P.O.V.

I slowly wake up to be in a soft bed. At first I thought I was at the TND Emergency Room, but I slowly realized that I was in David's bed!

_What is going on? _I thought. _Oh, well. _Then I went back to sleep.

Next Morning

I slowly wake up in a daze, thinking last night was a dream…Nope. Still in David's comfortable bed. With his back to me, asleep. _Oh, crap! _I thought, realizing. _What if he wakes up and finds a TND member in HIS bed? Oh…Father would be furious! _Suddenly, I hear him mumbling something in his sleep, then he turns over. I quickly turn away. Yup. Same ol' David, with his bowl-like hair falling like a curtain on his head, with a single bang in the middle of his forehead. I blushed. Oh, what if Rachel finds out that I BLUSHED at the very thought of the enemy! One of the Delightful Teens, no less! Then I feel strong arms grab my waist, mumbling something. _Uh oh! _I thought. _David knows I'm here! What do I do? _Then, the answer dinged in my head. **Go back to sleep**…whoops, too late. He mumbled something else, and pulled my back to him. I blushed even darker. Suddenly, I heard him yawn, and rub his eyes, before leaning over to make sure I was asleep.

I quickly closed my eyes, and mumbled something about Numbuh 19th Century looking hot. He chuckled, and began to get dressed. Then leaned over, kissed me on the cheek, and walked out the now open door. I froze. _Did he just KISS me? _I thought. _…yup. _Finally getting bored, I yanked my hand to reach my book, but I find out that I'm chained to the post. Drat…I put on my TND watch, showing the time: 8:00 in the morning. I sat up, thinking about what just happened.

David's P.O.V.

Wait…did I just do what I think I just did? Did I…KISS her? Well, THAT was definitely uncalled for!

Kaitlynn's P.O.V.

I quietly think to myself about last night.

No. he can't. he doesn't love me. Besides, I don't deserve him. He…he's a Delightful!

He's my enemy. I can't love him…I'd be kicked out!…what do I do?

I start to cry…suddenly, the front door opens. I stop crying, alarmed, and pretend to be completely oblivious to his arrival. The bedroom door opens, and in comes David. I'm looking out the window, sadly gazing at the TND Treehouse.

"Hey, are you hungry?" he asks me. I eventually stop staring out the window next to where I was laying, and looked up at him.

"…yeah." Came my reply.

He looked at my eyes, thinking. Finally, after much thought, he said,

"Okay, I'll be right back!" and off he went. Then I started crying again.

"Hey, I'm back."

I look up, alarmed. He put the tray down, and sat next to me on the bed.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I sniffed, wiped my eyes and asked him in a whisper,

"What if Father finds out? He'd keep me in the dungeons and whip you crazy FOR SURE!"

He looked troubled for a moment, and I thought I was going to cry again.

"He isn't going to find out, Numbuh 10…I have my ways, that's why."

I instantly felt a little relieved, so…I HUGGED him. When we pulled away, he lent down and pushed his lips against mine. I was shocked for a moment, but kissed back after a minute passed.

"Kaitlynn…wanna go for a walk in the park later?" he asked me.

"Sure!" I said.

But after the word left my lips, Father came into the room.

"Wha…David! What is that GIRL doing in here?" he asked, a little angry.

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2!


End file.
